Spirit Detective: Tragedy Files
by Masamune Frog
Summary: Yusuke has died, and Kuwabara is chosen to take over. The stories of Kuwabara Kazuma, Spirit Detective! (AU)
1. Death

DISCLAIMER: I am NOT Togashi Yoshihiro. I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho in any way, shape, or form.  
  
Spirit Detective: Tragedy Files  
  
Chapter 1: Death  
  
THUMP! It all happened so fast. Genkai stared in aw at her pupil. Koenma's jaw dropped at the news. This had never happened before. Two unexpected deaths from the same person in one eternity... Who'd even think of it? He told himself to forget it. Yusuke had to be spoken with later. The biggest issue at hand now was the safety of both Ningenkai AND Reikai. Yusuke couldn't be ressurected again until he was sixty-four years old. Imagine the chaos there would be without a Spirit Detective for fifty years! Koenma needed to appoint a new Spirit Detective immediately.  
  
"Who is the best candidate for Spirit Detective?"  
  
"Kuwabara Kazuma, Sir!"  
  
Crap. He hoped it wouldn't come to this. He was now forced to leave the safety of two dimensions in the hands of Kuwabara. Then again, he would be a better choice than Yusuke, if not for Raziel. "Send Botan to him. He's going to be the new Spirit Detective."  
  
"KUWABARA!"  
  
A cute woman riding an oar flew down to Kuwabara so fast that her blue hair and pink robe flew back, chasing after her.  
  
"Keep it down! I'm trying to cut school!"  
  
That explained what he was doing in a park at 11 AM Thursday morning in his street clothes.  
  
"Don't worry. Because of your sixth sense, you're the only person here who can see or hear me. Now, I have something very important to tell you!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Yusuke has died... Again, and you have been chosen to take his place as Reiki's official Spirit Detective! Do you accep-"  
  
"Yeah! I accept!"  
  
No wonder Koenma had sent Botan. Kuwabara's crush on her caused him to accept without thinking.  
  
"Alright, Kuwabara! You will be contacted when a case arises. I have to inform a few others of Yusuke's death."  
  
As she flew off, Kuwabara thought to himself. This couldn't be too hard. After all, Urameshi was able to do it, so he should have no problem!  
  
And that's the end of Chapter 1. Please review it. I promise I'll read them.  
  
Next Chapter: Yusuke realizes he died, and Botan informs Keiko of Yusuke's death. 


	2. Mourning

Spirit Detective: Tragedy Files  
  
Chapter 2: Mourning  
  
Yusuke regained conscious immediately after dying. What the Hell was he doing in Koenma's office?  
  
"What's going on he-Oh crap!"  
  
The young deity looked on at the delinquent.  
  
"I think you've just figured it out, Yusuke."  
  
"The old hag killed me, didn't she!"  
  
"Somewhat... It's kind of my fault, too..."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"  
  
"We overestimated your Reiki. It's usage jumped so far you that you used it all and died... Again."  
  
"Alright, Alright. What's the catch? How do I get back THIS time?"  
  
"Same as last time... Except, now you have to wait fifty years."  
  
"WHAT!!! Fifty years!? Why!?"  
  
"You have unusually long wavelengths, remember?"  
  
"Well, this just plain SUCKS!"  
  
Yusuke stopped screaming for a moment, staring at Koenma with a worried look.  
  
"Wait... What about everyone? HOW THE HELL CAN I BE SPIRIT DETECTIVE IF I'M DEAD!? Are we just gonna let everyone get killed by some demon that broke out of his little white padded room!?"  
  
"No, in fact, we've already appointed a new Spirit Detective. I believe you know Kuwabara Kazuma?"  
  
"No. No. Kuwabara is NOT Spirit Detective!"  
  
"Yes, he is. In fact, his spirit's already much more powerful than yours. Now that you both know how to use Reiki, I'd bet he could easily beat you in a fight."  
  
"YOU LITTLE-"  
  
Yukimura Keiko rose from her homework to answer the door. Standing there was Botan, in her human form.  
  
"Oh, you're that girl from school that Yusuke's always talking to. I don't think you've told me your name."  
  
"Sorry. My name is Botan. I have something very important to tell you. Normally, you wouldn't believe a word of what I'm about to say, but with what's happened to Yusuke, it might even clear some things up for you."  
  
Keiko blinked, wondering what was so important.  
  
"First of all, I'm not really from your school. I am the ferrywoman of the Sanzu River, and assistant to the Spirit Detective. You see, when Yusuke died, he was given another chance by Lord Koenma, and after being resurrected became Spirit Detective. Unfortunately, he's died again, and can't be restored again for another fifty years."  
  
"Oh. Okay, then..."  
  
Keiko closed the door and ran to her room, tears falling from her eyes. She had lost Yusuke again, but now she had to wait fifty years for him to come back. Could she live without Yusuke for that long? The tears began dropping onto a picture of herself with Yusuke. Unsurprisingly, Yusuke's left arm couldn't be seen, as it was hidden behind Keiko's lower back, explaining the surprised look on Keiko's face in the picture. She sighed. No matter how much she told him off, he never listened. That's what she'd miss the most about him. He could be a big jerk, but was also the nicest guy you could know. Keiko rested her back onto the bed, the tears flowing faster than ever.  
  
Sad, eh? Yeah, this one's longer. A really short first chapter is a habit of mine. Anyway... I'd still appreciate reviews. I AM writing this for you to enjoy, so why not make it more enjoyable?  
  
Next Chapter: Kuwabara's first mission! On to the action! 


	3. Folly

Spirit Detective: Tragedy Files  
  
Chapter 3: Folly  
  
Kuwabara Kazuma was in the hall approaching math class when Botan suddenly popped up before him.  
  
"Kuwabara, come outside with me, I'm here to deliver your first mission."  
  
"Well, it's about damn time!"  
  
Once outside, Botan began to brief him.  
  
"A demon named Edurard has just broke out of the underworld's jail, and has been harassing humans ever since. Now, he's a low-class demon, but be careful! He can change the shape of his arms into that of anything he's ever touch!"  
  
"So all I have to do is kill some demon who can change his hands into stuff? Easy."  
  
"Kind-"  
  
"Might as well get it done!"  
  
Kuwabara attempted to run off, to be stopped by Botan's screaming voice.  
  
"WAIT! You don't know where he is!"  
  
Botan held up the Demon-Locating compass, almost doing a pose.  
  
"You need this, and it can't even locate hi-"  
  
"Shh... He's this way!"  
  
He ran in the direction he was pointing in, Botan following on her oar. After some time of running in one direction, they approached a man in a dark alley.  
  
"Yo! Hand-Changy-Demon-Guy!"  
  
Botan smacked Kuwabara with her oar.  
  
"You don't know if that's Edurard or not. Don't be a fool!"  
  
The short, very skinny demon turned around, looking at Kuwabara.  
  
"Ooh... A human for me to torture. How fun."  
  
Kuwabara erupted with laughter.  
  
"THIS little shrimp is my mission!? He doesn't have ANY muscle on his body at all! You should at least wear a shirt. Seriously! I can see your ribs!"  
  
"Remember Rando in Genkai's tournament!? He crushed you. Literally!"  
  
The demon looked very confused.  
  
"I thought the Spirit Detective died."  
  
"That shithead Urameshi DID die, so they got someone even better!'  
  
"You know, Detective or not, I'm still going to kill you."  
  
"REI KEN!"  
  
With those words, Kuwabara's aura manifested itself in the form of a sword at his hands. Edurard watched this as his left forearm and hand grew into a rather large blade. The two charged at each other, swords ready. The swords met as the two began to swing their blades at each other repeatedly. The majority of those were blocked, but both fighters were hit by a few, and of course, the human took more damage. Out of nowhere, Kuwabara slipped on some of the blood that had splattered across the floor. His lower cheeks were sore under him, and both hands had landed on the floor at his sides. He noticed something. It was Edurard's arm coming right towards his neck. He wouldn't be able to raise his Rei Ken in time to block it. Perhaps he wasn't better than Yusuke... He just sat there, staring at the sadistic smile on the demon's face. It was all over.  
  
To be continued? 


End file.
